Invader Xyl
by Docga
Summary: Enjoy my first story here on this site: Invader Xyl, an Irken Invader who clashes with Zim but later finds out something about him that makes him think differently. The T rating is simply for violence and perhaps some rude language later.
1. Chapter 1

Firstly. Allow me to describe myself. I am an Irken. If you don't know what that is... you should probably quit reading this. My antennae have three sharp edges at the end, unlike the usual one you see. I am fairly tall. My hands are like huge claws. I am also thin.

I believe that is all you need to know.

Now.

This is the day that my life was ruined.

"And lastly, Invader Xyl!" shouted Almighty Tallest Red. "Haha… you, Xyl, are an honor to the Irken military, as are all the others on this mighty stage of the planet Conventia! You will be assigned to Feroth, planet of the Ferothans. A very honored place to be invading indeed…."

"I am proud to serve you, and honored for such a mission in the great Operation Inpending Doom," I replied to the Tallest as I walked to my proper place on the stage. I stood by another Irken Invader. He was slightly smaller than me, but other than size we looked almost exactly the same in body shape. Despite the difference in antennae shape and hands, he reminded me of myself. I stood proudly, yet I was feeling a bit jealous. This was Zim, who was such a great soldier that he was trusted with one of the largest and most powerful robots of the Irken Military for his invasion. _'But no matter,'_ I thought. _'I'm sure he'd use it more wisely than I. I am proud to have my mission.'_

Ha. More wisely.

I set out to prepare. "Mo!" I shouted as soon as I reached my own ship back on planet Irk. My SIR unit jumped, alert and ready. "It is time for our first invasion. Hopefully it will not be the last…" I sighed in excitement. It was all I could do at that time, for I was an Irken soldier now.

'Now' wasn't long.

I could imagine it. The invasion… me, almighty overlord of the planet Feroth… the screams of the vicious Ferothans… this would be fun.

The screams in my head…

They seemed so real…

Too real… much… too….

"Gah!" I shouted as I leaped out of the way of a crashing Voot cruiser. "Trusted with a Voot cruiser and you fly like this!"

Something else flew past me. Or ran.

"In- Invader Screnge?" I gasped.

"It's… it's insane… Zim, trusted with such a weapon.…" Screnge panted in reply.

"Oh no," I whispered under my breath. "No, oh no, this… this can't be… Mo! Prepare for flight!"

My SIR unit and I climbed into the ship as quickly as possible.

"Screnge! Come!"

Screnge climbed into my ship with a face of inexpressible gratitude. The Irken ship lifted off and soared into the sky. We were heading away from Irk as quickly as possible.

But that's when it happened.

It was all then.

It was all him.

A stray beam of light from the planet we had just departed from came and struck my ship. But I knew this couldn't just be any stray beam to be able to escape the atmosphere of the planet.

This beam had to come from one of the largest and most powerful robots of the Irken Military.

The thing that had launched that Voot cruiser through the air.

None other than the one being controlled by the Invader that was assigned alongside me.

That had even reminded me of myself.

That I had even been jealous of.

Zim.

_It was all him._

I cannot recall the next few moments quite well. All I remember is lots of rapid, sickening movement within the ship.

Then a crash.

I stumbled out of my well-damaged ship. I had no idea where I was. Where WE were. Because that is what I first thought of.

_Mo._

I ran back into the ship and searched frantically. It wasn't even that big, yet wherever I looked I saw no sign of my SIR unit. But I did see Screnge. "It's okay, Screnge. You're okay. We're all okay."

_'I hope,'_ I added mentally. Then I said, out loud, "Screnge, stay here."

"Alright," he breathed heavily back at me.

I left the ship and examined my surroundings. I breathed in, realizing that the air was safe. The planet was fairly desolate, but looked so familiar… so very familiar. The hard, orange-brown ground was cracked with dryness. There was no sign of life except for a few rocks. Then I saw him.

There he was. Mo.

"Mo!" I shouted.

"Yes… m- my master…" The SIR unit replied. He was against a large boulder.

"Mo… Mo, are you alright?"

"I… I am fine, master… what… do you require… m- me to do?" he asked.

I moved closer, suddenly realizing that he was missing his left arm and right leg. He was not just lying against the boulder. He had been _smashed_ against it.

"Mo! You're okay… you have to be okay…"

"I am fine, m- master. Please, give me an order."

I sighed. "If it makes you feel better. Analyze our surroundings, Mo. Where are we?"

He stopped for a moment. Then he replied, "Planet Isgor, master." Then and there I realized why it had looked so familiar.

**Afterword**

Woohoo! That was _awesome_! Well, this is my first story here, and I am so excited! PLEASE, notify me of any grammar errors or things I should fix in the future for my story!  
_And thanks sooo much for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Planet Isgor… planet Isgor… oh crap. Planet Isgor was the energy planet. Any living thing on it would be drained of its energy within a week. This planet was made by the Irken empire specifically to harness energy to use… and to throw enemies onto it for them to die a slow, painful death.

But first, I needed to repair Mo.

"Mo! You need repairing immediately… then we'll haul our Irken as- er, butts- off this place." I didn't want to put a bad influence on Mo… he doesn't need my personality.

I carried Mo back into the ship. "Okay… let's see what I have here…." I rummaged around my parts bin. I found a few helpful parts: a pump (good for a leg, perhaps?) that could get longer and shorter because of a metal rod in the middle, two tubes, some scrap metal, a few wires, and a welder (along with some other tools) from my tool shelf. I had everything planned out in mind.

I took out the pump, and connected one of the tubes from one end to the other of it to allow air to run freely. The pump would also make the leg extra-powerful. I fixed this to where Mo's leg had been previously to the crash. "Perfect," I commented, admiring my own work. After welding a four-fingered, rather large, fully functional mechanical had, I took another tube, added some metal reinforcement inside of it, and connected the two to make an entire arm. After affixing this to his empty arm socket, I stoop and appreciated my work. It looked a bit awkward, with one mega-powered arm and leg, but it also looked… dare I say, awesome.

I powered Mo back on. "Master! What- what happened?" He ran to a window and saw his reflection. "Master, it's… it's wonderful! Now, master, what do you require?"

I then remembered where we were.

"We need to repair the ship as soon as possible, Mo."

Screnge then woke up; I just had remembered that he was there.

"Wh- what's happening?"

"Screnge! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… need any help with anything?" he asked, seeing the power tools in my hand.

"Yeah, that would be great," I replied. "We need to fix this ship as soon as possible to get off this planet… but that's if you're feeling up to par."

"Sure am," Screnge said as he grabbed an Irken wrench from the tool shelf. "Let's get fixing."

After hours of work, we fixed the ship. It was over a span of two days: the first, which was the same one in which I fixed Mo and Screnge woke up; the day we landed on this planet. We only worked about an hour or two that day… I needed my sleep, and Screnge took the time for an extra few hours of rest. The next day we worked almost all day, feeling the energy slowly being drained out of us because of the planet's power. After it was complete, none of us were feeling too good. Except for Mo, that is.

"Let's prepare to go!" I shouted weakly with an attempt at an excited tone. We all prepared to lift off.

Finally. We were leaving this place.

We soon left the atmosphere, and immediately I could feel the energy coming back into me. I sighed in relief.

"Now. Where are we even off to?" I asked aloud. "Anybody? Destination ideas?" I turned to Screnge and Mo. They both shook their heads.

Then for a second I thought I was stupid; we need to go back to Irk, idiot! But then I remembered. The reason I left in the first place.

Zim.

"I guess our only option is the planet Feroth, of which we were assigned to, Mo. I suppose we can try to invade it."

'Invade a planet with one ship, two Irkens and a SIR unit? Am I insane!' I thought. But at that point, insanity was the only way to turn.

"Let's go."

I then entered the ship coordinates into the UPS (Universal Positioning System) and headed toward Feroth, home of the Ferothans.

After a few "days" (or the amount of times we slept; there was no day or night in our ship, other than the manual lights), we finally entered the atmosphere of the planet.

"Alright, you two. We need to find a good place to set up base," I said to Mo and Screnge. "Then, I suppose, we should start devising a plan. Perhaps, if we do not die, and even—though the chance is small—if we conquer the planet, then perhaps we can move on to whichever you were assigned to, Screnge." Screnge nodded in reply.

After a while of soaring through the air above Ferothan architecture, we found a large, barren area covered in purplish (and seemingly dying) grass, the native grass color of the planet.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. Screnge and Mo admired the land.

The ship landed directly in the middle of the area. The three of us stepped out, Mo by my side. I took out a small electronic sketch pad with me and drew a Ferothan-type building. The Ferothans have extremely great technology. The buildings are completely metal with a silvery color on the outside, but you can see out of it from the inside. They did not need doors; teleporting machines would be used to go in and out of buildings. The problem (yet an advantage for me) was that the whole planet was under a dictator. The dictator was very strict and kept much of the technology to himself, which is what kept the planet from being as powerful as its potential.

I sketched out what a Ferothan house looked like, as observed from our little ride through the planet, and plugged it into my ship. Screnge, Mo and I stepped back as metal tubes shot out and formed our new base.

It may only have been three of us.

Two Invaders, one SIR unit, and a ship.

But these two Invaders were Irken. And Irkens are not famous for giving up. They keep on trying.

The invasion had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: YES! Chapter 3 is out! I am very excited and hope you enjoy the beginning of the invasion!

(Note: a * means refer to the end of the story for something, whatever it may be)

Disguises.

We needed disguises. There was no other way we could waltz around Feroth as two Irkens and a robot with a super-powered arm and leg.

Eww. The Ferothans. In my opinion, these things were extremely ugly.* They had horrible teal skin, which was disturbingly smooth. They had huge, elliptical eyes that seemed to see everything. These were a darker blue. Otherwise the body shape was almost exactly the same as mine. They usually wore black items of clothing that were ragged and hung off of them, with two sleeves for their arms. So I simply programmed a convincing holographic costume and prepared to look around. Find weaknesses.

"Mo!" I shouted. Mo seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Sir! What do you require, sir?"

"We're gonna need an outfit for you and me. Stay still for a moment. Computer? Generate a holographic outfit for Mo and me to blend in with the inhabitants of this revolting planet!"

"Yes, sir," relayed the computer as light started to buzz around us. Suddenly I heard a loud zapping noise and felt a sort of warmth. I looked at the mirror in my base and saw that I looked just like any regular Ferothan**. Mo looked like one of their pets of which the name I do not know. I began to laugh maniacally.

"It's perfect, Mo. Absolutely perfect! Now, we need to find out more about this planet and its weaknesses… come with me, Mo! We will go for a little… say… _walk_."

"Yes, sir!" Mo replied, following close behind me.  
We walked through the city we were in for a while. It was such a strange place. The structure, though, and the architecture, was amazing. I must say that I enjoyed our walk, for the quiet portion. But when we arrived at the bigger part of the city, we saw some Ferothans interacting with one another along our stroll.

"Squilch, only '…'!" (I couldn't understand these words, but I assumed that they were currency and numbers.)

"'…'! That's ridiculous!" another had replied.

"Go find another Squilch for cheaper, you ugly son of a…" and yet again, he said something here I couldn't understand, but from all these things, and much more from other conversations, I could easily infer that the Ferothans were not the friendly type.

"The architecture is amazing, but Mo, I've had enough of these filthy creatures. What do you say we go back to the base now?" I mumbled to Mo in annoyance of the exceptionally rude aliens.

"If you wish, sir," Mo replied. We walked home as I wished Mo would have some feelings of his own for once.

We reached the base where we found Screnge resting on a strange, comfortable-looking piece of furniture that must have been put into the base. "Screnge," I said, "we need some sort of plan. We can't just go and attack this mass of scum. Plus, I'd like to keep some of the buildings and get some… architectural ideas."

Screnge made some excuse for a yawn and got up. "Well, it's not like we have much equipment. I mean, we have two invaders, a ship, a base, and a modified SIR unit." I realized that he was talking about the new arm and leg that we had to make for Mo when he had crashed into a rock on a planet that would not soon be forgotten. "We also have never invaded, either of us."  
"Well, we're not the only ones there," I replied. "I mean, we are in the first and only Operation Impending Doom so far, and there have been no mass invasions for quite a while."

"True, but either way, that doesn't help with our little invasion over on this planet," Screnge said, thinking. "Here's an idea. How about we find the central force, which, in this case, is the dictator?"

"Then we will have a chance to overthrow him," I said, finishing his thought. "Since the dictator holds lots of the Ferothans' amazing technology to himself, he will be a target to defeat, and from there, it's all fun and games. I like it. But we still need the proper equipment."  
"We were trained for this situation exactly," said Screnge, standing up. "We need to use our materials around us. How was our base created? Well, by pulling materials from our surroundings and mixing the atoms to make the right materials and shapes. We just need to do the same thing for weapons."

"Yes, but messing with atoms isn't easy," I mumbled, still audible to Screnge. "Our ships are only programmed, and only have the capabilities, of making a base."

"We don't have to mess with the atoms, then," Screnge said thoughtfully. "We just need to use the materials we have, or can obtain, to make weapons that we can use."

I thought about this for a moment. After a while, I finally said, "Well then, let's go look around."

Mo, Screnge, and I left the base.

The materials we found were mostly useful. Mo found some metal (yeah, SIR units are just that awesome); Screnge found a strange, tough but bendable material; and I found some bizarre powder that smoked when smashed and some abnormally tough woody material.

"Ready to make some weapons?" I smirked at my co-invader and SIR unit.

"Yes, my lord!" recited Mo.

"Oh, yes I am," Screnge said excitedly.

We took some tools and got to work.

*In my opinions, the Ferothans look rather interesting, and, dare I say, awesome. This is just an Irken's point of view. And a dry one, at that.

**This is a self-made picture of a Ferothan: .

Just so you know, Ferothans are not creatures from Invader Zim; neither is there a planet by the name of Feroth. I made these for the purposes of my story.


End file.
